Mad Mad World
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: What if the ending had Petey facing Gary instead of Jimmy?
1. Unleashed

_**Mad Mad World**_

_**Chapter One: Unleashed**_

_**Summary: My ending of Bully the way it should have happened. Gary/Petey.**_

_**Warnings: Slashy overtones**_

_**Petey's POV**_

I've been planning my break from Bullworth for a couple of hours now. The observatory tunnels are a no go because there's no possible way I can get to the observatory from the back of the library, or go through the football field because it's completely swamped with crazy, rioting students fighting each other.

God what am I gonna do? How the hell am I going to get out of here? There's more than likely no way out that isn't covered in blood soaked teenagers tearing each other to shreds.. Jimmy should be back soon but I haven't seen him all day so chances are he's out with that Zoe chick or still trying to get a group together to take down Gary.

Maybe people won't notice me. I'm not a member of any clique, by any means. I might get a few eggs thrown at me but I can get out of here on the cook's bike if the gate's still open. And besides, if Gary was going to do something about me, he would have done it already. Obviously he doesn't think I'm a threat or I would be chained in the basement by now or something.

No. Escaping through the front gate would be to obvious in case Gary DID have something special planned for me. Which wouldn't suprise me any if he did. He does pick on me a lot. Hopefully I can hold my own against Gary again until Jimmy shows up.

God. I'm talking in circles. This must be how Gary is in his own head when he doesn't take his meds. No wonder he's slipped up so bad with this plan. I mean, let's face it. Jimmy getting expelled worked for Jimmy because he had more time to devote to taking down Gary. He met that Zoe chick, gained the respect of the Townies, and now he has at least one group following him. It's only a matter of time before he arrivesd with the calvary.

But even then, it's only a matter of time before they take the Boy's Dorm as well as they did every building on campus. There's nowhere that's safe. Except maybe the basement of the school or the burned out gym. But, why take any chances? It's a long way to the school and even longer way to the gym. You know what? Fuck it. I'm gone. I don't care how many times I get my ass handed to me. I want out of this goddamn hellhole.

I rip off my vest and my pink shirt. I don't bother with my tie because it was too much of a hassle. I walk over to my drawer and pull out an old gray wifebeater. I smile. I haven't seen this thing in a long time. It's still pretty tight and makes me look a lot more muscular than I really am. But I really don't have time for vanity right now so I slip it on and shut my drawer.

I take off my slacks and put on some jeans that I can actually breathe in. I need to be able to run like hell out here and I can't do it in slacks. They suck. I catch a look at myself in the full length mirror I have that Gary likes to bother me about. I look well...not that bad. But, again. I really don't have time for vanity right now. I give my reflection a half smile and walk out of my room.

The phone ringing in the common room stops me dead in my tracks. It's a payphone, so it doesn't have caller ID. I'm hoping it's Jimmy trying to get a hold of someone here. I rush to the phone and pick it up, "Jimmy? Is that you?"

"Miss your boyfriend already femmeboy?" Gary's charming voice chides on the other end of the line. The normal chill I usually get from that voice was replaced by something else. Repressed anger at Gary, annoyance that someone had interrupted his plans, and plain cockiness had boiled up to the point where I can't take it anymore.

"Sorry. That manwhore blew his chance with me. I'd say you still have one but you're not much better. On or off your meds." My voice sounds cheerful at the moment. Cocky. Stupid.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. When the time comes I WILL have you." Gary was kind of laughable now. This is getting pathetic. I'm wasting valuable time, talking to the person I'm trying to get away from.

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. What are you going to say next? And the time is drawing near? What are you wearing I'm gonna rip it off? Come on. Get some new material. You're starting to be a broken record."

"Yeah but I bet you're still feeling scared, right? That chill you get. That involuntary shudder of fear and lust. I've been watching you for a long time Petey. And I like what I see. So, answer my question? Are you afraid?"

This was it. My ultimate way to piss Gary off. "No. Bored." I hang up the phone and I can just picture him sputtering and getting all worked up. He's pissed alright, which probably wasn't a good idea considering it's him I'm trying to get away from.

I walk over to my window, which as a pretty decent view of the school over the bushes and the many gates, suprisingly. I saw the door open and slam close. Oh lord, it's Gary. And he looks furious. I do a little I-Pissed-Gary-Off-And-I-Really-Should-Get-Out-Of-Here dance. It was interrupted when I heard banging on the front doors. Oh, shit.

"Oh Femmeboy! Got a little suprise for ya! Now come out peacefully or I won't have to give it to you by force. Trent, stop banging on the doors. You're gonna break em and I want to give Pete an actual chance here to go willingly with me. Now I'm going to count to five and you better be opening the door by five or else Trent here is going to break it in and I'm gonna come in there and take your adorable ass myself."

I had already slipped out the window and taken off running towards the school by the time Trent busted in the door.

A/N: This chapter was influenced in a weird way by Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed.


	2. Danger Zone

_**Mad Mad World**_

_**Chapter Two: Danger Zone**_

_**Petey's POV**_

It's complete pandamonium outisde. I feel like I'm in a war zone. I don't see Jimmy or his new posse anywhere, which slightly disturbs me but there isn't much time to linger. I have to get away before Gary sees me. Unfortunately, someone shut and locked the main gate.

It's funny how things like this can escalate into something so fierce. Gary might be crazy but I have to admit, he does know his shit. He knew exactly how to press the right buttons. Unfortunately he's pressed mine one too many times and now I'm gone. I don't exactly have a plan right now, my old one got shot to shit before it even began and even worse when Gary showed up at the dorm.

I'm bobbing and weaving through the crowd at the moment. Dodging fists, people falling on their asses in front of me, apparently the crowd is headed away from the main building so that seems to be a good place to go, somewhere no one will expect to look for a little while. I'm hoping the prefects will be nice enough to let me stay in there. But then again, that is where Gary came from. Maybe they're under his command. Oh well. Only one way to find out.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why am I talking to myself while trying to dodge punches, eggs, and itching powder. Adrenaline should be kicking in right about now, why isn't it? Why am I relying on brain power instead of instinct? Why am I asking myself a lot of questions? Right. To waste time.

I'm finally to the entrance, so to reward myself I do something extremely stupid. I look back. Oh lord. There's students on the ground. I can't tell if they're breathing. They're getting trampled on, oh god Gary what have you caused? I feel sick to my stomach looking at all of the casualties. I hope no one's dead.

My moment of reflection is short lived when I spot Gary making his way through the crowd, probably scanning it for me. I quickly try and open the door but it won't budge. Fuck I have nowhere to go. I have to keep moving if I can't get in the building this way. I have to find another way in, if there is one.

Fuck it. I dart to the right side of the oversized porch and leap over the railing, unfortunately, I take down a couple of Greasers on my way...down. I land on Peanut and cause him to barrel into Vance, taking them both down. I land not so gracefully but thankfully on my feet. I take off running before the hair of the month club notice who did that to them.

I catch my breath and take off again, not sure where I'm headed exactly but not caring. Gary was not going to catch up to me damn it. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of giving in and letting him find me. Ooo. I see the enterance to the basement. I take off running towards the steps that lead down, hopefully not to my doom.

There's a note taped to the door. I roll my eyes. Of course, Gary planned on someone coming to this door. This is probably a warning that anyone who comes down there will be squashed like a bug. How very Jimmy of Gary. Oh boy, I gotta tell him that if I see him, preferrably after he's been beat to a pulp.

I take the note, ripping it off the door with care so I don't damage it. I wanna see exactly what this fucker wrote, if he is the right fucker that wrote it. I open the envelope and take out the contents, and my mouth drops open when I see it's personally addressed to me.

_Dear Petey,_

_If you're reading this, the school is in chaos and you're looking for a place to hide from Gary or someone else, or I didn't take the note off the door in time.. Also if the school is in chaos, I didn't make it back in time. You're the only person I know that put up with my shit this past year and stuck by me and I thank you for that._

_I'm trying my hardest to get back to Bullworth Acadamy but chances are something's blocking my path. I'm going to be coming in through the enterance by the old bus. I want you to get to the bus and wait in there, if someone happens to see you, get the old hobo and tell him I sent ya. There's a transistor radio in the driver's seat. Give it to him and tell him to kick their asses. Wait there til about 4:00, if I'm not there, get into the school and up to the Chemistry lab. There's a special tricked out Bottle Rocket Launcher in there that you're probably going to need to take out Gary, because if I'm not back by then I'm more than likely indesposed._

_I don't have time to write an apology right now, but I swear when this is all over I'll give you a proper one, that is, if I make it and believe me I am trying my damned hardest to get to you. Don't back down Pete, don't give Gary the satisfaction. That sick bastard wants you more than just to bully around, and you can do much better. Maybe after all of this is over we'll find you a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whatever._

_Kick Ass For Me,_

_Jimmy Hopkins_

_PS: Pray for me._

I crumpled up the note and took off to the old, ratty bus.


	3. The Wheels on the Bus Go

_**Mad Mad World**_

_**Chapter 3: The Wheels on the Bus Go..**_

_**Petey's POV**_

Thankfully, no one's paying much attention to me. I made it to the bus safely and am now hiding in the very back seat. It's about 2:00, I shouldn't expect Jimmy for another two hours, and even then he's always late so...I guess the old man is going to have to be my protection until he gets here. Oh boy does that sound sad? It does to me.

If I was bored before, it's been replaced by anxiety, stress, and a hint of the usual fear. Also, fatigue has hit me pretty bad. I'm exhausted, and it's not just because of today. It's more like this entire year. It's been one disaster after another with Gary or Jimmy. I can't even begin to feel sorry for either of them because they brought it on themselves. Or at least, what happens to Gary today after Jimmy gets back he brought on himself. Or whatever I do to him.

Ha. What am I saying. There's no way I could take Gary in a fight. I'm 5'5 for god's sake. I'm shorter than Jimmy. And Gary's a helluva lot taller than me. Not to mention stronger. The best thing I can do is run. Although that Bottle Rocket Launcher could probably slow him down. A lot. Hell, that thing could probably take down Trent. Now that would be a sight to see.

I risk a look out the window to find Gary's eyes wandering over the paved area. I freeze. His eyes meet mine. A smirk plays across his lip. I give him the finger. The smirk fades. Him and Trent take off toward the bus. Shit. I'm totally screwed if he gets on the bus. Wait. The bum's back here, hopefully not passed out and according to Jimmy I need to give him the transistor radio on the front seat.

I quickly run down the aisle, unfortunately tripping on one of the seats. I quickly pick myself up and dash to the controls. I grab the handle thingy that you pull to close bus doors. It won't budge. I pull on it with all my strength as Gary and Trent close in. It finally gives and shuts just as Gary reaches it. He pounds on it with his fists and shouts "COME ON FEMMEBOY LET ME IN!"

"NOT BY THE STUBBLE ON COOK'S CHINNY CHIN CHIN YOU FUCKING NAZI!" I yell right back at him, this time being the one who is smirking. I turn around to pick up the transistor and I hear glass shatter behind me. I instinctively duck out of the way. I turn around to find Trent with a fire ax, trying to bash the door in. "Shit." I mutter as I take off with the transistor down the aisle.

I jump out of the emergency exit, well, more like slide and fall. Okay. I got to the end of the aisle, forgot there was an end, and fell on my ass. Thankfully, the radio wasn't busted. The crazy hobo guy raises an eyebrow at me but walks over anyway and extends a hand to help me up. I give him a weak half smile and take his hand, pulling myself up. I quickly pull my hand away and offer the transistor to him. "Jimmy told me to give this to you in case shit hit the fan and it has. There's a kid trying to bash in the bus to get in here and hurt me (which probably wasn't far from the truth, but I need to make this look good.) He said you could do something about it."

The hobo sighs, "Well, you did bring me a transistor. Now what has he got, a chunka wood? Pry bar?"

"No, he's got something deadlier. A fire ax."

He smiles. "That I can work with. Stay here, I'll be back."

He climbs into the old ratty bus and I hear signs of a scuffle. A shriek of "MOTHERFUCKER!" comes from Trent's lips I'm guessing. He's the only one with a voice like that I know of. Yay. Old guy is winnning, let's hope he isn't letting Gary past either. Nah, Gary's probably waiting outside the bus for Trent to drag me out.

A noise consiting of a thunk and a groan stops me dead in my tracks. "Oh fuck..." I exclaim as the old man's body falls out of the back of the bus, the ax firmly embedded in his back. My hands are the only thing keeping my scream silent.

I don't even think as I slide under the bus before Trent can get out. Hopefully he didn't see me. EWWW. It's basically a big old puddle under here. thankfully of water. Glad I didn't wear my vest today. I feel around in the water and learn that it's pretty deep, deep enough for me to sink in, in case Gary decides to look under here.

Oh I really hope it doesn't come to that.

My fears are confirmed when I hear a thwap upside Trent's head. "What do you mean he's not there? We just saw him. There's no way he scaled those fences, they're barbed wire. Check under the bus, ingrate."

I quickly take a huge breath and roll into the big puddle, I land on my back. It's cool under here. Kinda muddy, but not really. I feel something move underneath me. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think about it.

I feel a hand probing underneath the water and I know it's Trent's. I try to dodge it and he grabs what ever's under me. He pulls it out exclaiming "I found something" And I guess it was something gross because they both in unison screamed "ICK!"

I hear footsteps so I'm guessing they left, which is good, my lungs are about to burst, I lift my head up carefully, not wanting to bang it on the bottom of the bus. I take a few breaths and pull myself out from under the bus. This was getting ridiculous. Fuck Jimmy, I'm not waiting here. Hell if they come back I'm fucking dead. Deader than the old man behind the bus probably is.

Speaking of which, It probably wouldn't hurt to have a weapon on my way to get a weapon. I mean, an ax can do a lot of damage to someone, moreso than a bottle rocket launcher. The problem with an ax is that it's so damn unweildy. I'll probably dump it I walk back over to the hobo's corpse. I try not to look at it, as I would probably scream again. I get close enough to him that I can kick him with my feet. I reach down and my hand finds the shaft. This would be the kind of thing Gary would be making a joke about right about now, but this is no laughing matter.

I finally yank the ax free after a few tugs and I hear bones crack. It almost makes me vomit. I climb back into the bus before I do and walk back down the aisle. I look out the busted out windows at the basement enterance. I sigh. The basement creeps me out. Especially the place where Gary took Jimmy to fight Russell. I can't remember what it's called. The hole or something. And contrary to Gary's belief, I don't think anyone goes down there to fight.

I look down at my blood covered ax. This is it. Either I do this now or I never do because I'm about to lose my nerve to go down into that place. Hopefully there's no one down there.

I don't even bother to look at what was under me as I make my way to the basement enterance.


	4. Follow Me to Hell

_**Mad Mad World**_

_**Chapter Four: Follow Me to Hell**_

_**Petey's POV**_

I guess someone shut off the lights down here. I hate having to find my way through this place, it's dark and light that is here casts an eerie shadow on everything. I'm walking through the rooms with the cages and shit right now. Are they cages? Maybe they used to keep bad students down here or something. I don't know, but if they did, it wouldn't suprise me any.

I think I'm close to the furnace right now. It's getting progressively warmer as I'm walking through the million and one rooms down here. I'm glad it's getting warmer, because I'm still shivering from the puddle. If I wasn't so numb from being so cold I think I would have pissed myself from fright by now.

A noise behind me stops me dead in my tracks. I grip the ax in my hands and close my eyes, hoping whatever it is doesn't see me in the darkness. I move over into a corner, as silently as I can. It's almost pitch black in this corner. I hear breathing behind me, and hands touch my arms. I'm shivering, but I can't move. I can't swing my ax, I'm squeezing it in my arms.

"You're shivering," I hear Gary's voice behind me. It's warm, inviting. Seductive. "Are you scared Femmeboy? Is what I'm doing terrifying you? I've only got my hands on you. I'm _touching _you. You're either so scared you're not moving or you _want_ me to touch you. What is is Pete? Either way I'm fine but I'd prefer the latter, seeing as I just want to press you up against the cage here," He moved my arm so I could feel the cage beside me. "And ravage you. Come on Pete. If you're going to fight back I suggest you do it now, before I do something you regret."

That snaps me out of it. I knock him off of me and turn around, swinging the ax at him. It misses and clangs into the side of the cage. The over head lights swings above me and I see Gary on the floor. "Killing me won't solve anything Pete. I'll haunt you til the day you die. Well, I'll do that anyway if I live but, still. Why are you being like this? Why can't you just give in like you always do?"

I sigh. Truth be told, I did have a thing for Gary. I'm not sure if I still do. Well, if he's going through all this trouble anyway..he deserves to know the truth. I relax the ax in my hand. "You think I _don't_ want to?! Gary, you may not have realised this when you were hellbent on taking over the school I had a HUGE crush on you. But that's why they call it a crush, because I got crushed. You treated me like shit. You were my only friend, that's the only reason why I went on with your stupid plans. You were the one person that ever even attempted to be my friend except for Jimmy. And you couldn't handle my friendship with Jimmy could you? You got paranoid and distant. _That_ is the reason I'm not giving in. Oh yeah, that and THE SCHOOL IS RIOTING BECAUSE OF YOU AND THERE'S ALREADY BEEN ONE CASUALTY."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet Pete? I've heard all this shit before. Now put the ax down, we both know you don't have the balls to use it."

I need a plan. His complacent state isn't going to stay like this for long. It's only a matter of time before he becomes violent again. I look out of the corner of my eye and notice the cage door is open. I try to smirk. I put the ax down and it rests against my leg. "Okay Gary. You win. Now get up here and kiss me...please..." I try and make that last word sound as pathetic as possible.

He smirks and leaps to his feet. He looks pretty damn good in this dim lighting. If things were different I'd probably be doing more than kissing him right now. His hand moves to the back of my neck and he pulls me to him. Our lips crash together, perfectly in sync. Oh lord, he's a good kisser. Why are all the bad guys the hottest ones? I really shouldn't be doing this.

We move and my back is pressed against the wall while his lips attack my neck, right next to the open door. I take note of this but lose my train of thought when Gary's hand slips down my pants to rub my arousal. I don't stifle my moan, and Gary smirks. "Well. You _are_ enjoying this as much as I am." I bring the ax up and hold it both of my hands. He looks down and smirks again,

"Don't tell me. You want me to stop and let you start singing some Avril Lavigne bullshit about not wanting to fuck," His hand slips from my dick around to my ass and he squeezes it. I shudder in desire but I stand strong and push the shaft of the ax into him, sending his hand out of my pants. I shove him into the cage and he falls to the floor. I shut the door quickly but there's no lock.

"Oh come on. Really Pete? I'm turning blue here." Gary whines sarcastically. I turn my head like I'm about to leave and the next few seconds are a blur. Gary leaps against the cage and pushes it open, and I swing the ax, shutting my eyes. I hear a clang of metal and a door slam back into place. I open them and Gary's on the floor, staring up at me incredulosly. I'm bewildered for a moment but the subject of Gary's amazement is the ax. Embedded in the door and the frame, acting as an impromptu doorjam/lock keeping him in. I smirk at Gary.

"See you later sweetie. I have to go wait on Jimmy and there's no way in hell I'm doing it down here. This cat and mouse shit is over. Have fun by yourself. Maybe your left hand'll keep you company." Okay now I'm just gloating. I'm out of here.

There's an eerie silence in the basement as I walk through the rest of the basement and finally find the furnace and stairs.


End file.
